Goal
by Ermilus
Summary: He's rich,famous,arrogant and selfish. She's beautiful,kind and selfless what will happened when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Goal

"And he scores!"

"What a goal!"

"Just listen to the crowd roaring for the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo from making that amazing goal!"

All the stadium are cheering his name just listen to them

"Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo!" The fans started to chant his name again over and over again for loving him for making the winning goal.

"What a player he truly is. From playing football on the highest level, earning the prayers he rightfully deserves"

"They did it. Team Shinigami are the new champions of Japan. This is truly amazing. This fantastic young group has made history and its all thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo."

Press conference:

There were many reporters in the room, waiting for the arrival of the Shinigami superstar Kurosaki Ichigo.

This young man started his carrier at young age when he started playing football on the street of Karakura town as a poor kid. Karakura town. A town that was unfamiliar to most of Japan until he came in to the picture. They often call him Karakura's son.

Just than a bright orange hair came into view. The young Kurosaki Ichigo had made way to his chair as the reporters called out his name to be call on. Knowing the troublesome questions they might ask him, He had his usual scowl .

"Ichigo! People call the Shingamis 'a one man team', is that true?" A question came out of the blue from one the reporters.

"Yes". He answered without hesitation.

"As you can see, it was I who did all the work. Landing the title to team Shinigami. "He continued in his arrogant way.

He stood up satisfied by his selfish action as he left the reporters surprise .He enjoyed making the head lights he was the best player in the world. Nothing else matter as long as he was the center of attention.

In the sereitei bar, people were dancing and celebrating like there was no tomorrow except for a young auburn hair beauty.

"Inoue are you zoning out again?" A woman shouted.

"The blue men are planning to take over the world and…?

"Inoue!" the woman yell angrily, getting the girl's attention.

"Uhm sorry Maki- san, it won't happen again" She apologized, bowing in the process.

"That's what you always say Inoue. If you don't pick up your pace, I'll fire you "Maki shake her head as she left to resume her work.

Inoue Orihime was at young age when lost both her parents leaving only her brother to take care of her. As all good things comes to an end, her brother died last year. Losing this job wasn't an option.A frustrating sigh left her lips as she glanced around and her eyes landed on the screen. It was him. Karakura town own hero. Kurosaki –Kun.

He's so handsome. I wonder how it would feel like to be held by his strong arms' she blushed at the thought.

Inoue shake her head. She knew being arrogant in life wouldn't get you far if only he could see that. Not wanting to get scolded again, she quickly picked up her pace.

There you go folks hope you like it and I've rewritten it over again. Thanks a lot **FuckloveXD** for helping me big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank u for the support my dear reviewers. thanks for the help lovethestichtes

The streets were being filled with the supporters of Team Shinigami. They were running wild, cheering, celebrating for this was their first Japan National Cup. The wait has finally came to an end for today, the young Shinigami team, had defeated the Royal Espadas.

"Ok guys. Let's bring the trophy outside!" Ichigo looked around to see that his team couldn't contain their excitement of winning as they jumped and cheered. Renji was hugging the cool team captain Toshiro meanwhile the ever so upright team member, Byakuya, was smiling. 'That's something you don't see everyday…' the thought accord Ichigo.

Leaning against the wall while hearing the ruckus of the team members, is an childhood and best friend of Ichigo, Chad being quiet as usual but you could tell that he was very enthusiastic about the win but is taking it all in very calmly.

"Kurosaki. Are you just going to stand there, staring at everyone or are you gonna move your **!?" Said a stoic voice with a hint on annoyance. Ichigo glare drew daggers at the newcomers whom was none other than Ishida, team member number one goal keeper. That bastard always knew how to get under his skin but if it weren't because they were team mates, he would of already beaten him up a long time ago.

"Shut up, Ishida." He wasn't in the mode for this. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, he made his way to the exit before stopping and giving his team mates his full attention. "Yo! Let's roll! Can't keep the fans waiting."

…

…

…

Stepping out into the cold weather, the auburn princess adjusted her scarf around her neck. "Wow…" Her breath was taken from the sight. Never in her life had see seen so many people on the streets of Karakura town.

…

…

…

Bright orange hair came out of the tunnel of crazed fans as he heard their screaming and chanting.

"It's Ichigo-kun~!"

"You're the best!"

"He is so cool!"

"The best player in the world!"

They would always be the same. Crazed Fans…

Ichigo smirked. He adored his parsing fans; greatly. He made his way through the sidelines to sign autographs when he noticed a boy, not much older than ten, wearing the teams number 10 shirt. His number. The kid reminded him of his childhood past. He remembered standing on the sideline, wishing and hoping that one day he could be the one… His gaze softens as he watched the boy becoming nervous.

"K-Kurosaki-sama…" He stuttered on his words as he tried to find the confidence to speak; feeling as though he might faint.

"Yo! Care for an autograph of mine?" Reaching for his pocket, he pulled out a sliver looking pen. He looked down at the boy and saw himself in those brown orbs.

"Hey, don't give up on your dream, kid." He advised. He didn't deal well when it comes to emotions. 'Emotions are for the weak,' he always told himself. Turning around to make his way towards the bus, something caught his eye. A women. A long haired auburn women with those capturing grey eyes, looked at him in surprised. It felt weird as if those eyes were able to see through his very soul. No. He wouldn't be drowned by her scoffing as his scowl came on full forced. 'Emotions are for the weak,' he reminded himself. He kept repeating the mantra before stepping on the coach bus. He waved one last time at his fans before his attention was once again, on her.

…

…

…

Wanting to see what the hullabaloo was all about, she made her way through the tough crowd. The first thing her vision pointed out was bright orange hair. She had a feeling to whom they belonged to. As the figure turned, Inoue froze. It was none other than Kurosaki-sama himself. 'What was he doing in Karakura town?' She began to wonder.

As their eyes met, she felt drown to him until the moment was shattered with him leaving. His gaze landed on her for one last time before the bus droved away.

Why did she feel weird when their eyes met? Tapping on her chin, she made a deduction that it was probably because of the little blue man; giggling, she had not realized that she had spoken out loud which earned her some odd looks.

"Orihime!" a familiar said voiced called.

"Tatsuki-chan!" An enthusiastic Orihime replied, waving her hands in the air; wildly. It has been quite a long time since she has last seen her best friend.

"Hey! Watch were your waving those arms!" An angry bystander yell, almost knocking Inoue off of her fear. Before Inoue could of blinked, the man was on the ground; holding his stomach while groaning from the pain.

"Ano, Tatsuki-chan… It wasn't very necessary to do that…" She pouted before embracing her friend in a tight hug.

"Orihime." The friend being embraced from the hug couldn't be able to breath and Orihime noticed that. 'Damn she's strong…'

"Sorry, Tatsuki-chan…" She apologized as she meekly laughed it off.

"Oh! Umm… Kurosaki-sama was in town!" Orihime's face had started to turn red but it seemed the her companion didn't pay any attention to it.

"That arrogant bastard." Peeping to see what Orihime's reaction will be didn't seem to disappoint her.

"Tatsuki-chan… He's not arrogant. I think it's the media." She defended.

"If you say so, Orihime, if you say so…" Tatsuki echoed the last part as she stolen one last glance at Orihime before focusing straight ahead.

…

…

…

Ichigo didn't stay long at the party so he went home instead. Laying down on his bed, comfortable, the last thing (or someone) came into mind was the auburn beauty before he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own bleach and I'm very glad for the positive reviews I've received. Ooh yea this chap is mostly flashbacks enjoy

**Flashback**

"Ichigoooooooo!"

"Jeez old geezer is that the way to wake up your only son?" an irritated Four year old boy said. He hated being waken up like that. Every morning his dad would try his childish tactics on him.

"I've every right to, since your mom made breakfasts. No son of mine will miss breakfast" grinning stupidly at his son. From the moment Ichigo was born, he knew his responsible as a dad. The nightmares he went through as a child, especially having a dad, who hated you, were bad enough. His gaze softens.

What was that just now? His dad had that faraway look like he was recalling a memory.

"Old geezer? He called. Not getting a response he walked up to his dad kicking him with all his might.

"aaaaaahhhhh!" isshin screamed. Holding his left leg rather overdramatic as fake tears were coming down.

"Ooh God my only son hate me" he whined.

….

….

….

…

…

…

Jerking awake as sweat formed on his for head. Sitting up abruptly, he adjusted his eyes to the dark. It was the time of year again only that time it came too early. Standing up with only his boxer short, he lazily makes his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took some orange juice for his dry throat. Now sitting comfortably, he knew sleep would come much later. Taking a look at the clock it was already 2pm in the morning.

"It's been 20 years since…" he murmured. He had everything the fame, money, and women to fuck. Yet he felt hollow. Resting his head on his hands, a certain someone came to mine. "tsk"

….

….

….

….

Playing in the snow, making snow angels, the girl didn't notice the figure standing before her until he had spoken. "Orihime what are you doing in the snow?" The figure bent down a little.

The girl looking up, her smile widened.

"Oni chan I was making snow angels" forgetting everything giving her brother a hugged. She shivered a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Sora. "You're cold" he said. "How long were you out in the snow Orihime?" taking his jacket off, which she gradually took.

"I wasn't out long "she trailed off. Inoue wasn't a great lair she knew that. But the fact was she couldn't wait to see her brother.

Sora sighed, picking his baby sister from the ground, they both made their way to their tiny apartment. It was cozy and comfortable. She loved her brother dearly. Her brother was a hard working young man and she hated herself for being a burden. But her brother, whom could read her as a book, always scolded her for this way of thinking.

Now inside their apartment, Sora put her down smiling a bit which didn't reach his eyes like he knew he would…"

Pulling a little box out of his right pocket, he bent down to her level pulling out two beautiful silver hair pens.

"These are for your hair bangs" he said solemnly.

Just as Orihime was going to thank him, a knock on the door stopped her. "Inoue go to your room and don't come down no matter what you hear" he left no room for argument. Inoue wanted to ask why but the look his brother had given her stopped her. She had never seen it before and so she hesitantly went through her room locking it in the process.

The knocking on the door got louder. Sora straighten himself went to confront the so called guests. As he opens the door, a ruff hand howled him outside in the cold. Two men stood before him one smiling wickedly, while the other looked uninterested.

"Where is my fucking money!" the one holding him growled.

"I don't have it yet" Sora stuttered.

"That"s what you said last week" the other one said lazily.

"I promise I'll pay you back"

"When will that be?" the one holding him asked greeting his teeth.

"Next week" Sora chokingly replied.

The two men looked at each other as a look of understanding past through them. "Sora you've a sister don't you?"

"No I don't" Sora wouldn't let these bastards have his sister. They would have to kill him first. A shocking blow to the face made his vision blur a bit.

"My, don't lie to us boy." They were no longer playing around. The one with the lazily attitude pulled a pocket knife.

"I don't like to do this but the boss doesn't accept failures" with a quick slash Sora felt down holding his throat.

"What about his sister don't you think the boss would want her?"

"Not yet" unbeknown to them Inoue had heard everything.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Sora!" She screamed.

Her sheet was wet with sweat. She weakly got out of bed as her legs could give out in any minute. It was already 2 pm. The nightmare came early than expected. "Sora" she whispered. This one name weaken her as the tears came falling down. Just now and then she wishes she had someone to hold her.

.…

….

….

"ichigo why are you late this time?" one of his team mate asked.

Ichigo groan.

"Traffic" running his hands through his already mess hair. It was obvious he was tired. He didn't get any sleep last night. Ichigo needed to get away; he wasn't in the mood for training. Seeing that the coach wasn't anywhere insight, he took his cue and left quickly.

"Where is he going now" Renji was irritated. Doing push up was hell.

"Hm" Sado grunted.

…..

…..

…..

Once in his car, he took off to where he didn't know. He needed a breather. A few miles away the Sereitei bar came to view. He had never been there before. Putting his Snap back up, he stepped in to the place. Inside was less crowded. Taking his place quietly at one of the free table, he waited patiently to place his order.

So far no one had recognize him. Tapping his fingers on the table as he waited, he didn't notice the waitress coming his way.

"Ano can I take your order sir?"

Looking up his eyes widened. There she was!

Sorry guys I had to stop it there hihi. Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while gang but u should know school is a pain in the arse and I needed inspiration! Hey guys am I the only one who thinks Inoue looks and has Ichi's mother personality? I still think an Ichihime will happen. Don't forget to let your opinion behind**

Their eyes met and neither wanted to break contact. But ichigo was the first to look away.

"uhm what will you order sir?" she asked. On the outside Inoue looked calm but in the inside her mine was screaming. She couldn't believe it the famous kurosaki-kun was here. She only wished, she wouldn't embarrass herself. A light blush adored her cute face as she remembers the time she slipped and almost broke her arm.

"I'll have a soda" he answered as he stared out of the window. That dream came early than expected. Sleeping is almost impossible now. Those damn sleeping pills weren't helping either. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Looking around, he saw some men watching ESPN. That girl, She's…."

"uhm kur…" he moved so fast, pressing his fingers against her soft lips. He didn't want people to recognize him.

Orihime was blushing. His fingers felt so right and she felt like she would faint in any giving moment

.

"Don't call me that, I don't wish for people to recognize me" he whispered for her ears only to hear.

Orihime nodded. She understood now, he is a famous person. Of course he doesn't want fans breathing down his neck. She sat his drink on the table but didn't leave. She was staring and didn't even realize it.

That face, is the same his mom made and that didn't sit well with him. Ichigo didn't like it as of now he needed to get away. This girl was definitely bad news. His scow deepened. He didn't need this shit right now. Ichigo stood up and left without a word. Those memories he had tried so hard to forget came back to mine.

"Shit shit shit" he didn't need this.

…..

…..

…

…

…

…

Inoue watches as he leaves. Feeling like she's the cause of it. She didn't even have the chance to introduce herself.

"Inoue get back to work!" Maki yelled. Honestly what should she do with that girl?

"Right away maki chan" she yelled back.

…

…

…

…

"Aizen sama we found the girl and that's not all we found her with the famous Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Interesting let's see how this works to our advantage" the man called Aizen said with a smirked.

"Good very good"

…..

…..

…

…

…

It's been a few weeks now and memories of his mom were hunting him. It was the woman fault. That's right, I better stay away from her.

"Ichigo get your head out of the gutter as we have an important match" Renji didn't like this brooding Ichigo one bit. The team needed him to be on his A game.

"Shut up Rendji!" ichigo snapped.

It was clear as day there was definitely something wrong with Ichigo. Being his friend for that long Renji knew when something was up. For now he would let it go.

…..

….

….

….

…..

The bar was packed today. No surprise there as Team Shinigami would be facing the bounts.

Orihime Hated those days. Just than team Shinigami came out of the team tunnel and on to the field. The camera was on Ichigo her hart skipped a beat. He looked so serieus and she prayed that he would have a good game.

….

…..

…..

…..

**Commentator**

"**The match starts with Ichigo on the ball. So far Team shinigami is enjoying ball position.**

"**Ichigo with a chance and will he score?**

"**Nooooooooooooo! He misses let's hope he doesn't miss the next one."**

…

…

…

…

Ichigo was having the worst game of his life. The lacked of sleep was killing him. He needed to focus. His team needed him. But why was he failing them. He knew why, that girl, she reminded him to much of his mom. The guilt he had buried a long time ago were coming back to eat him.

….

….

…...

Inoue was biting her nail. Ichigo was doing badly on the field. It's like his mine wasn't there.

...

...

...

"**Ichigo shot on goal when wide" it seems like he's having one of these off days." **

"**Goal!" the bounts has scored a very important goal, which if the score stay like this, than Team Shinigami will be eliminated from the Completion.**

…..

….

….

"Half time and things doesn't look good for team shinigami. That conclude the first half folks, we will be right back with the second half"

…..

…..

Ishida was furious with the way Ichigo was playing even a kid of five could do better. That's the reason he was standing before him now.

Ichigo felt his presence but didn't acknowledge him. He wasn't in the mood for this. He had his own shit to deal with.

"Kurosaki, I don't know what kind of shit your problem is but if u don't get on your A game than we'll be eliminated from the Champions ship" Ishida stood his ground waiting for what he had to say as expected he said nothing. It was the team dream to win the Champions ship.

Sado spoke this time.

He needed his friend. "ichigo you're my best friend I may not know what you're thinking . But I do know this. You wouldn't never let the team down, more importantly you would go out there and make your father proud. Because your father, had always dream of playing in the champions and now you've the chance.

"tsk" Ichigo stood up and when he locked eyes with his team mate, no word needed to be said.

….

….

….

The fans at the sereite bar were anxious. The best player in team shinigami was playing his worst game of his career. They hoped and prayed for a Miracle.

**Commentator**

"**Welcome to the second half as we start with team shinigami being 1-0 behind."**

…..

…

…

Orihime saw the look on Ichigo face and knew now they would win.

…..

…..

…

…..

"**ichigo looks to be slowly getting involve in the attack. The ball is at his feet now. He skipped past the first challenge, the second, the third, the fourth and he's one a one with the keeper!**

"**Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"What a magical goal.**

**1-1 **

…**.**

…**.**

The bar was in uproar. Ichigo had score.

Orihime was smiling.

…..

….

…..

"**The match ends with Ichigo scoring a brace. Goodnight folks."**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

A few days later somewhere in Hueco-mundo..

"Pay Ichigo a visit and don't fail this mission"

"Of course Aizen sama" the person with dark blunt hair said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and hopefully you'll enjoy this one too.**

Life was much better now for ichigo. After he had visited his mother grave, He felt content. But as he was leaving he saw the woman who hunted his dream. What was she doing here?

"Tsk, I try so hard to erase that woman out my..." Before he knew it, he was following her. He was determined. He needed to know what she was doing here.

...

...

...

Inoue didn't visit his brother grave in a while now. She was to busy with work. But today she felt like talking to him. It was painfull for her. It brought back memories she long ago tried to forget. She felt the breeze and she quiet liked it. She was reaching her destination and her hart got heavier every step she tooked.

...

...

...

The dark blonde woman had been following ichigo for days now. This was her chance. He was finally alone and her mission came before anything. The trap was set.

...

...

...

"Brother I..." She swollowed hard. Tears were already falling. Her brother was her everything and they took him away from her.

" I found a job" she didn't look at the grave. Her eyes were already red.

"Maki chan is a good person. I often get scolded when I day dream but she.." Again her troath felt dry and words didn't want to come out.

Inoue couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and ran was to much for her. His death was to much for her.

...

...

...

...

Ichigo saw everything. Seeing her break down like that made his inside turn. But he wouldn't get involve. Dealing with others problem weren't his concern and yet he felt like he needed to help her. Dangerous thought.

Shaking his head, he took a last look at her brother grave before departing.

...

...

...

There was a woman kneeling in front of a grave. She was crying. He didn't want to deal with this.

...

...

...

The blonde saw him coming. Her plan was already in motion Hopefully he won't see the hole in the ground. Her master was specific when he told her to put him on the sidelines for a few weeks.

She didnt like football but one thing was certaint taking Ichigo out would difenitly end team shinigami chances of winning the trophy.

...

...

...

He was debating with himself. Should he help her or not. The image of the crying auburn girl invaded his mine. No, he would do something good for once and he would start with this woman.

...

...

...

He was focusing on the woman. Ichigo didn't bother observing his surrounding. Just when he was about to reach her his right leg fel into the hole. He felt it. The crack could only mean one thing. His foot was broken. The pain was intense.

...

...

...

Her mission was complete. Aizen sama will be pleased.

...

...

...

"Shit,shit" ichigo couldn't fucking believe it. The pain was to much. In his pain he didn't notice the woman leaving.

" Fuck this"

"Where's that fucking woman".

Where did she go? Was he hallucinating?

No it couldn't be she was here. He was sure of it.

...

...

...

Inoue had stop running. She was gasping for air. She loved her brother to much and felt ashamed for leaving like that. No she needed to go back.

...

...

...

Ichigo was limping to his car and driving was out of the question. Just when he had give up he saw the girl.

"Hey you!" He yelled.

That did it. She looked his way and her eyes widen. Before he knew it she was already by his side supporting him.

"The keys are in my pockets." His voice was strain.

…..

…..

…..

Orihime didn't think twice. He needed help and it wasn't in her nature to look the other way. Every now and then, she would look at him, taking every detail about him in.

"Beautiful…"

"What did you say something?" He was sure. He had heard something.

"Eep" she squeak. Her face was red. Gosh he'll probably think I'm a stalker. Ooh no, he'll call the cops on me and tell them what a freak I am. The little blue men will be angry and hunt him down.

He was watching her. Her cheeks were red, which he found odd. But he was sure of one thing she's beautiful. What the hell. Where did that come from? No way, staying away from this girl in the future would be his top priority. How wrong was he?

….

….

….

When they had reached the hospital, every Nurse were in frantic. The women were ogling him, which didn't sit well with Orihime. That's the more reason she had stayed behind. Was she jealous? No, she couldn't be.

"Miss"

"Huh" ooh how embarrassing. She was day dreaming again.

"Miss, could you sign these papers? After all you're his girl friend" the nurse said.

Orihime almost choked on her own tong. She was going to deny it but the look on the nurses faces.

"Yes, yes I'm" did she just lie? Ooh man hopefully no one would pay mine to it. Kurosaki kun won't be mad right?

…..

…...

…..

The news didn't sit well with ichigo. He would be out of action for a month.

"Fuck" he swore.

The team needed him. He couldn't let them down but he did. He got injured.

"Kurosak san you'll need to take it slow. Don't go trying to walk on your injure leg." The smiled she gives him made him nervous.

"To insure you do what we say, we'll be informing your girlfriend."

Ichigo mine went blank. Girlfriend? Where the fuck did she gets that from? He was about to deny it but the look she gives him, made him think otherwise.

….

…

…

…

"Miss Inoue the head doctor needs to speak to you"

…..

…..

…..

"Aizen sama. The mission is complete.

"Good very good. Everything is going according to plan. Harribel" the smile never left his face.

…..

….

….

Inoue was in the room where Ichigo was. When she got there, his adorable scowl had deepened. If only he knew, how handsome he was.

If ichigo thought scowling would scare her off, he was wrong. It had utterly no effect on the girl, which was weird. One look from him and people would scatter but not her.

"Miss Inoue, you'll have to take care of Kurosaki san these following days" the doctor said.

The room was utterly quiet.

….

….

The man had heard everything, the auburn woman had said to the nurse. Kurosaki had a girlfriend and the world didn't know about. Well this was about to change.

**Don't forget review **


End file.
